


Darkened corridors

by bitchismitebe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Completed, F/M, High School AU, One Shot, Prefect!Cas, Swearing, Underage Smoking, bad girl!Meg, public sex act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchismitebe/pseuds/bitchismitebe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel adjusted the prefect badge proudly on his chest, looking up and down the empty corridor, feeling at once in control and terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkened corridors

Castiel adjusted the prefect badge proudly on his chest, looking up and down the empty corridor, feeling at once in control and terrified. He’d been assigned to hall duty in his free period, checking hall passes, writing tardy slips and such.

Tapping footsteps came from around the corner and he looked up, a mix of disappointment and excitement. He wasn’t out to take pleasure in getting people in trouble, but he had to admit, getting the first out the way would be a relief. 

His heart sank as the footsteps rounding the corner belonged to Meg Masters, cigerettes smoker, class skipper, and the source of many of Castiels more interesting dreams, the ones that left him aching or needing to change his sheets in the middle of the night, his mother avoiding his embarrassed gaze as she took the damp ones from the washing machine in the morning. 

"Do you have a hall pass?" He blurted quickly, colour rising high on his cheeks as his voice cracked halfway, leaving him much higher toned than usual. He cleared his throat. "Hall pass." He asked In his usual voice, holding out his hand.

Meg looked up at him, crossing her arms. “I don’t have one.” She said with a tilted head. 

"I’m going to have to write you a tardy slip then." He said, taking the pad from his pocket. Meg looked away, ready to roll her eyes in irritation before glancing back to him. 

"Oh no. Please don’t. I don’t want to get into trouble." She said, eyes wide and innocent as she looked up at him, hands clasped behind her back. 

"What?" He asked, frowning as he looked down at her. "Since when do you care about tardy slips?" 

Her hand came up to rest on his chest, stepping closer until their faces were mere inches apart. “Is there anything I can do to make it… Go away?” She asked breathily.

Cas swallowed heavily as he was backed into the lockers. “I-I-” he stammered, cock twitching desperately to life in his pants as she pressed her soft body against him, leaving him nowhere to put his hands except her hips. 

"I just don’t want to be in any trouble." She murmured, slowly pressing her lips against castiels willing ones as she rolled her hips against him. He took a shuddering breath, tasting cigerettes against her plush lips.

Cas gave a needy whine, unable to stop kissing her in return, his eyes darting up and down the corridor in case they were suddenly joined by another student, or worse, a teacher. 

His attention was soon ripped back to the wriggling girl who had forced her way into his arms as she pressed herself tightly to his stomach, trapping his erection between them. 

Unable to contain himself any longer, he took hold of her hips, pulling her close to rut against her stomach. She blinked in surprise, before giving him a lazy smile. 

"Big boy." She purred, as he rubbed against her, once, twice more, forehead dropping to the top of her head as he came in his pants, shuddering desperately, fingers pressing at her hips in a bruising grasp. 

Meg gave a low laugh, looking up at him as he pulled back from her, red, sweaty, and utterly mortified. She stood on her tiptoes, pecking a kiss to his cheek. He looked adorable, hair mussed, eyes shining and lips spit slick.  

"You want more, you buy me dinner next time." She said with a wink, twirling away to walk down the corridor with swinging hips.


End file.
